STUFFY
by Gmaolrockie
Summary: "Jika kalian mulai mengetahui apa itu 'Gigolo' ketahuilah bahwa apapun yang terjadi mereka adalah bajingan yang sangat tidak berhak disebut manusia. Mereka itu berbahaya bagi orang-orang yang tak mau terkena maksiat. Namun, mereka akan lebih berbahaya ketika mereka merasakan 'Jatuh cinta' …."[SuLay Couple Slight!KrisLay Chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**STUFFY**

"Jika kalian mulai mengetahui apa itu 'Gigolo' ketahuilah bahwa apapun yang terjadi **mereka adalah bajingan yang sangat tidak berhak disebut manusia.** Mereka itu berbahaya bagi orang-orang yang tak mau terkena maksiat. Namun, mereka akan lebih berbahaya ketika mereka merasakan 'Jatuh cinta' …." Walaupun begitu jika ada sesuatu yang dikehendaki tuhan pada mereka. Semua akan berbalik.

**.**

**++++XXX++++**

**Stuffy © Rocka_baby**

Kim Junmyun | **Zhang Yixing** | Wu Yi Fan

**Rated M** | No NC, only mature content

Drama | Tragedy | **Hurt/Comfort**

**Ba**c**k**s**o**n**g **| **B**e**a**s**t – I**m** S**o**r**r**y**

**Length** | Chapter

Yaoi | Bertele-tele | **Typo(s)** | Bad Fic

**Diclameir** | Pure and real my mine

Made | **08.06.13**

**WARNING! OOC! SCRENE OF SINETRON! TYPO(S)! BADFIC!**

**++++XXX++++**

Chapter 1 _._

"**s**_emuanya adalah sesak. Kau menyesakanku, aku menyesakanmu. Kau menghancurkanku, aku menghancurkanmu"__  
._

**Dentuman** music membahana keseluruh ruang yang bisa dibilang adalah tempat kemaksiatan manusia. Mungkin saja para malaikat pun enggan ketempat ini karena clubbing adalah rumah setan. Ketahuilah itu…

Dalam cerita kali ini, akan ku perkenalkan tokoh utamanya. Ia adalah seorang namja cantik yang kini berjalan tergesah-gesah melewati setiap meja bar-bar yang terus menyajikan minuman sesat untuk para pelanggan. Namanya Zhang Yixing – berusia sekitar 20 tahun, dan berkepribadian tertutup.

Lalu, kenapa ia ada di clubbing seperti ini?

Yixing terus melihat kesana-kemari, ia sedikit berani menatap kearah setiap pojokan ruang ini. Yang pasti terdapat tempat 'mangkal' orang-orang tidak jelas, baginya. Kemana dia? Kepala Yixing mulai berdenyut tak karuan mendengar dentuman music yang sangat amat keras dan lampu yang remang-remang.

Tanpa terasa tubuh Yixing sedikit sempoyongan sampai….

"Eh!" Yixing tersentak kaget mengetahui punggungnya menabrak seseorang yang sangat tinggi. Makan apa orang itu? Seorang namja yang tinggi itu menatap Yixing dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Yixing memegang kepalanya dan mulai tersadar ia baru saja menumpahkan minuman namja tersebut sampai mengotori kemeja namja tersebut.

"Mi-mianhaeyo… Josong hamnida!" seru Yixing merasa bersalah dengan segera membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. Namja itu menatap sinis dan penasaran. Polos sekali dia.. begitulah pikiran si namja.

"Gwaenchana… sugar~"

"Apa?" Yixing kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap aneh namja yang memanggil dia 'sugar' what? Bisa dilihat bagaimana cara berpakaian namja didepannya. Glamor plus flamboyan sepertinya karena namja itu membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya sampai memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidangnya. Apa dia penggoda?

"Kau terlihat sangat manis, sangat amat manis.. siapa namamu, _chere_?" namja tinggi itu mulai merayunya dan secara tiba-tiba mencium punggung tangan Yixing. Setelah menarik paksa tangannya, Yixing segera mengelus-elus tangannya seperti habis terkena kotoran. Empat kata yang menghiasi pikiran Yixing. Aku-harus-segera-pergi.

"SINTING!" bentak Yixing marah tanpa menunjukkan rasa suka, malu, atau tersanjung. Namja tersebut sedikit terkejut mendengar bentakan dari bibir kissable Yixing. Ia menunggingkan senyum mengoda. 'Menarik..' batinnya. Namja tersebut malah menarik pinggang Yixing agak tubuhnya mendekat padanya, ketika Yixing beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Kau liar sekali…. Tapi ku pastikan, kau akan ku taklukkan. Kita mulai pendekatan, sayang~ namaku Kris, Kris Wu. Pahat itu dipikiranmu" bisik namja bernama Kris dengan seduktif di telinga Yixing. Hampir saja Yixing ingin menangis tetapi seseorang datang dan mendorong dada Kris dan segera mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"MENJAUH DARINYA!" teriak namja yang Yixing cari dari tadi. Kim Junmyun – tunangannya. Yixing segera dirangkul erat-erat oleh sang tunangan. Sementara si Kris, Kris, itu memutar bola matanya kesal tanpa sedikitpun ingin menghancurkan image nya.

"Slow, dude. Ada masalah, aku mengodanya?"

"DIA TUNANGANKU, BAJ**GAN!" Yixing segera mengeratkan pelukannya, agar Junmyun mengontrol emosinya. Sungguh ia cemas jika tunangannya itu terlibat perkelahian di bar.

"Oh ya? Wow.. sorry. Tapi berhati-hatilah karena tunangan cantikmu sepertinya akan menjadi target specialku. Jaga dia… sampai jumpa, _belle_" jawab Kris santai dengan diiringin kedipan mata untuk Yixing saat ia mulai pergi menjauh. "Orang gila" desis Yixing kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ying~" tanya Junmyun khawatir sembari menangkup wajah Yixing yang memucat. Yixing mengeleng dan tersenyum singkat.

"Syukurlah… ayo kita pergi sebelum si brengsek menganggumu lagi"

"Tentu saja. Dan sudah kubilang, merayakan hari pertunangan tak akan ada yang baik jika kita pergi ke bar, Myunnie!" ucap Yixing dengan mencubit pinggang Junmyun. Junmyun hanya terkekeh mendengar tunangannya mulai mengomel.

"Ya, ya kau selalu benar, chagi. Aku akan bilang pada ibuku agar kita tak kesini lagi. Tak kuduga juga ternyata si _gigolo_ brengsek itu ada disini dan menggodamu"

Yixing terdiam, jadi namja tadi… gigolo? Ia mulai bergidik nyeri tanpa menyadari Kris yang selalu memperhatikan dia dipojok bar bersama para wanita yang menyewanya. Tanpa menyadari Kris tersenyum sinis dengan kilatan mata menggoda menatapnya ketika sedang berciuman panas dengan salah satu pelanggannya.

**++++XXxXX++++**

**Kris** pulang ke rumahnya, atau tempatnya istirahat. Yang pasti tempat itu sangat mewah. Apartement miliknya sendiri. ia mulai kehabisan tenaga karena semalaman penuh harus melayani para wanita yang menyewanya.

Setelah mandi dan bersih-bersih dari sisa-sisa bercinta semalaman. Kris berbaring di bedcovernya dengan bertelanjang dada. Ia memegang dada kirinya.

"Zhang Yixing" Kris tersenyum yang merupakan hal yang jarang, apalagi senyum tulus. Pikiran Kris melayang pada namja cantik yang pemalu di bar. Hanya sekali ia melihat tapi dadanya selalu berdetak lebih kencang jika memikirkannya. Apalagi setelah memperhatikan namja itu dari jauh bersama err.. tunangannya.

Yixing tertawa. Yixing tersenyum. Yixing terdiam. Ia suka, apalagi melihat cekungan manis lesung pipit Zhang Yixing yang membuatnya meleleh. Tak bisa Kris pungkiri ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini walaupun ia telah bercinta dengan semua uke, seme, wanita, lalu … Kris bisa mendapatkan apapun gendernya dan statusnya. Ayolah, dia bukan seorang pria yang jelek. Ia berkelas untuk bercinta pada orang-orang yang menyewanya dari kalangan atas. Ataupun memang ia sendiri yang menggoda. Yang paling terpenting adalah…

Kris sangat suka bercinta

Walaupun belum ada yang berhasil mengetarkan hatinya dengan kemolekan tubuh mereka. Belum ada yang bisa membuat Kris puas, maka ia selalu berusaha mencarinya dengan terus menggoda dan merayu dengan wajah tampannya. Karena ia tidak susah membuat orang jatuh cinta padanya. Namun, Yixing…? Namja itu bahkan mengatakan dia sinting.

Aku harus mendapatkannya, Zhang Yixing.

Kris bertekat sebelum matanya tertutup karena kelelahan. Dalam mimpinya pun, ia memiliki namja cantik itu. Namja yang membuatnya …. Jatuh cinta? Padahal ia tak mengenal, tak bersentuhan, dan juga tak bercinta. Secermerlang itukah pesona Zhang Yixing, Kris?

**++++XXxXX++++**

**P****ada** hari senin yang merupakan minggu pertama upacara pernikahannya dengan Junmyun, yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu kedepan itu. Yixing dan Junmyun kembali ke bar itu. Bukan berarti mereka ingin kesana, tetapi diundang atau tepatnya diajak oleh para rekan kerja yang sedang merayakan hari kenaikan pangkat Park Chanyeol bersama kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~ Junmyun hyung… kau mabuk lagi?" desah putus asa Yixing melihat tunangannya sedang menari-nari tidak jelas bersama teman-temanya. Ia tak kelihatan khawatir dengan tingkah calon suaminya itu, malah Yixing tertawa melihat tarian bodoh Junmyun ketika mabuk.

"Tuan, anda ingin minum?" tanya sang bartender di sampingnya. Yixing dengan kikuk mengeleng walaupun ia kehausan. Akhirnya…

"Eum… aku minta susu coklat, ada tidak?" bisa dibayangakan bartender itu sedikit kaget akan permintaan Yixing, namun sang bartender mengangguk dengan tersenyum tulus. Sepertinya ia mengerti bahwa Yixing bukan pemabuk. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junmyun. Tak dipungkiri, ia sedikit waspada takut akan seseorang namja yang bernama seingatnya Kris Wu… mengingatnya ia jadi badmood, sebaiknya melihat tarian Junmyun yang kocak dan merekamnya. Ide yang evil untuk calon suamimu Ying~ -_-

Beberapa saat kemudian minumannya datang dan segera saja Yixing meminumnya dengan membabi buta. Haus, haus, haus, atau doyan? Yixing melirik jam tangannya tanpa mengalihkan mulutnya dari sang sedotan.

"Minum dengan pelan, babe~"

'_Suara itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya? Jangan-jangan..'_

BUARRTTTSSS!

Yixing menyemburkan minumannya kembali dengan menjijikan. Ia terbatuk-batuk tetapi setelah sadar ia segera menjauh dari tempat duduknya. Dan bisa dilihat dugaan tepatnya. Si mesum datang…

Kris sama santainya dengan sikapnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Dan memesan minuman kepada bartender. Sekarang apa? Haruskah Yixing lari? Tapi Junmyun masih mabuk…

"Kemarilah, selain kau ini sugar~ ternyata kau baby boy, Yixing. Pergi ke bar hanya untuk memesan susu coklat? Kau sangat manis~" ujar Kris beserta kerlingan nakalnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Yixing terkagum atau terpesona, ia hanya menghelang nafas bosan. Yah, Yixing memaklumi bagaimana pekerjaan Kris, jadi ia tidak heran.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, orang asing! Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?" geram Yixing. Kris terus mendekati Yixing sampai Yixing terpojok pada kursinya.

"Jadilah milikku. Aku menyukaimu…. " ucap Kris nakal dan segera saja jari telunjuk Yixing mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, seolah ia adalah bakteri yang tidak steril.

"Dengar! Aku sudah mempunyai tunangan dan aku tidak tertarik padamu dan berhentilah mengangguku sebelum aku menghajarmu.." gertak Yixing merasa bertemu pria ini adalah nasib sial! Bahkan pernah sekali melihatnya pun juga sial.

"Ayolah, aku menyukaimu… menyukaimu.."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Karena aku tertarik padamu"

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku?"

"Karena kau targetku"

"Lalu, kalau aku targetmu kemudian aku harus menjadi teman bercintamu begitu? Kau bajingan!"

"Tidak juga, aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan kurasa kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tak ada yang menolak pesonaku." Yixing mulai merasakan hawa panas menyelimutinya. Ingin sekali ia pergi dari sini. Namun ia tersadar jika Kris mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"Berani kau mendekat, botol wine ini melayang ke kepalamu!" teriak Yixing dengan benar-benar mencengkram sebuah botol kaca bir yang besar. Dan sontak saja Kris memundurkan tubuhnya. Dan belum sempat Yixing bernafas lega, beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi berjalan melewatinya dan tanpa malu mencium sekilas bibir Kris. Oh my god! Bibir! Setelah itu bergantian dengan teman-temannya yang lain dengan lumatan dan hisapan kecil di bibir Kris. Segera saja Yixing yang masih cengo mendekap erat senjatanya –botol wine.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, sayang~" ujar seorang wanita yang agak sedikit mendesah lalu beranjak dari pangkuan Kris. Yixing menjauhkan tempat duduknya dari Kris yang menyeringai seperti mengoda pada wanita-wanita tadi. Sekarang Yixing bersumpah bahwa bar adalah tempat paling maksiat dan terkutuk dibumi. Dan ia akan merayu Junmyun untuk tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi ke dalam clubbing, bar, night club, Pub atau apapun itu namanya.

"Itu adalah ungkapan 'halo' disini jadi biasa saja, sayang~ oh ya! Aku bahkan belum mengucapkannya kepadamu, babe~" Kris berkata dengan segera bergerak gesit menangkap pinggang ramping Yixing. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing yang ketakutan.

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang dengan kerasnya ke pipi kanan Kris yang membuat ia harus membatalkan niatnya dan memegangi pipinya yang terdapat cap merah 5 jari Yixing.

"Hati-hati dengan sikapmu, tuan murahan. Kau bukanlah orang yang kukenal ataupun ingin aku kenal, jadi jangan seenaknya!" hadik Yixing dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kris dengan lukanya.

"Hmmn bahkan tamparannya terasa halus, sangat mengiurkan" Kris mengelus bekas tamparannya dengan masih memperhatikan Yixing yang berlari ke arah Junmyun yang masih menari. Wajah datar Kris masih bertahan melihat itu, namun berubah menjadi gelutukan gigi menahan amarah ketika melihat Yixing langsung berhambur ke pelukan tunangannya dan si tunangan –Junmyun segera mencium pipi Yixing dan terus mendekap erat tubuh Yixing yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Penganggu harus dimusnahkan, aku ku ambil Yixing-mu, Kim Junmyun idiot!"

.

**++++XXxXX++++**

.

**Beberapa** minggu terlewatkan, tak ada yang berubah dari itu. Kris masih dalam hobi dan pekerjaannya sebagai _gigolo. _Namun Kris masih terus memikirkan sosok namja cantik yang sepertinya mengalihkan pikirannya. Karena tidak mungkin tubuhnya, Kris tak pernah bisa mendekati Yixing barang 5 menit menyentuh tangannya.

Kris masih berada ditempatnya yang merupakan ruang khusus dengan para wanita dan teman-temannya. Sekarangpun Kris masih memangku seorang wanita yang berpakaian err… mungkin hampir setengah telanjang karena sepertinya wanita itu tak tahan dengan pesona Kris sampai mengodanya disitu juga.

"Kris… ayo kekamar…" desah erotis wanita itu, namun tampaknya Kris masih sibuk dengan kekasih keduanya. Apalagi jika bukan rokok Malibu. Merasa tak ada tanggapan, wanita itu merebut rokok Kris dan tanpa ragu-ragu membungkam bibir Kris dengan bibirnya. Kris hanya dia sampai ia akhirnya menanggapinya dengan lebih bernafsu. Dengan tidak melepaskan ciumannya mereka beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamar cinta yang disediakan.

"TUNJUKAN SI BRENGSEK ITU! YAK! MANA SI GIGOLO BEDEBAH ITU! KRIS WU!" Kris melepaskan ciumannya setelah mendengar teriakan yang mengelegar dengan suara melengkingnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya pada temannya.

DRUAAGGKK!

Pintu di tendang dengan kerasnya, hingga terlepas dari engselnya. Dari situlah Kris melihat sosok namja cantik yang selalu mengisi hampir seluruh otaknya.

"KAU?!" teriak marah Yixing yang hanya mengunakan sweter biru bermotif abstrak, celana jeans, tanpa mengunakan alas kaki apapun dan jangan lupakan wajan pengorengan yang ia gunakan untuk menunjuk ke arah Kris. Kris sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang membuat Yixing marah hanya tersenyum santai sembari duduk kembali ketempatnya.

Belum sempat Yixing menerjang dan memukuli Kris dengan wajan pengorengan merah kesayangannya. Kedua lengannya sudah di cekal oleh para bodyguard bar yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Harusnya bajingan itu yang kalian tangkap!" bentak Yixing emosi, dapat Kris lihat wajah Yixing yang terlihat menakutkan dan kuyu seperti banyak pikiran. Yixing terus memberontak sampai ia meneteskan air mata kembali. Mata indahnya tergurat kelelahan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan kemarahan yang mendalam sampai ia terlihat seperti orang frustasi.

"Renggangkan seretan kalian dan biarkan dia berbicara!" pintah Kris takut Yixing terlukai. Kris masih memasang flat wajahnya ketika melihat Yixing tertunduk lemah di depannya dengan menjadi tontonan teman-temannya yang pasti akan membuat taruhan untuk hal ini.

"Bicaralah Yi –"

"KAU APAKAN TUNANGANKU?! PELACUR!" Yixing bersumpah hanya saat inilah dia marah besar sampai mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Wajan penggorengannya masih ia cengkram erat ketika dengan wajah terbasahi air mata, ia menatap kearah Kris –namja sialan. Beberapa saja akhirnya Kris menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Oh jadi dia tunanganmu? Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran"

"…. Kau bisa-bisanya, kau memperkosanya! Kenapa, kenapa kau memperkosa myunnie-ku?! Apa kau tidak puas dengan semua pelacurmu? Kau tahu, dia menjadi seperti orang gila yang trauma akan kehadiran orang! Dia, dia…. INI SEMUA KARENA KAU!" Yixing berteriak-teriak histeris dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. Kris terhentak kaget melihat Yixing sampai seperti itu dan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Dia trauma? Cih! Bahkan dia tidak bisa menjadi seme-mu, sayang~ dia tidak sebanding kuat denganku, sepertinya kau salah mencari seme, manis. Kau bisa memohon padaku untuk menjadi seme-mu, pasti langsung kutanggapi iya…"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, sialan?" hadik Yixing dengan menatap langsung ke kedua bola mata Kris.

"Aku hanya dirimu, hanya dirimu. Itu saja" jawab Kris tenang. Sedetik kemudian Yixing menampakkan ekspesi kosong.

"Hah? Kau ingin aku? Kau hanya ingin tubuhku, binatang! Semua salahmu! Aku akan membuat hidupmu tak akan tenang, bajingan!"

"Terserah, tapi jika yang membuatku tak tenang adalah kau, aku pasti selalu tenang dan senang. Karena aku menginginkan dirimu seutuhnya… juga hatimu" bisik Kris saktis.

"GEGE!" tampak seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menerobos masuk dan segera membebaskan Yixing dari kedua bodyguard itu dengan beberapa jurus wushunya. Ia kemudian memapah Yixing yang tadi ingin melempar wajan penggorengannya ke wajah Kris. "Sudahlah gege, ingat Junmyun gege…." Lirih Tao –adik Yixing.

"Dengar brengsek! Aku tak akan pernah mau menjadikan hatiku untukmu dan menjadikan tubuhku sebagai penampung sperma-mu! Yang benar saja! Kau hanya gigolo murahan yang membagi-bagikan spermamu pada jalang dan pelacur yang ada disini! Ku pastikan jika sekarang para betina-betina jalang itu bisa hamil, pasti kau mempunyai banyak keturunan dan membuat kelompok yang disebut Klan Wu! Camkan itu di pikiran busukmu!" hadik Yixing saktis dengan mata merah membengkak karena tangisannya. Jujur, Kris cukup sakit hati dengan perkataan Yixing yang pedas tetapi karena yang berkata Yixing jadi ia hanya cukup sakit hati bukan sangat amat sakit hati. Kris menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas menstabilkan emosinya karena perkataan yang menyakitkan itu.

"… Aku tak peduli dan aku menunggu kau berubah pikiran, Yixing" ucap Kris tenang. Para bodyguard sudah mengiring Yixing dan adiknya Tao keluar. Dan Kris sedikit memperhatikan adik dari Yixing tersebut yang sepertinya melirik ke ia. 'Mainan baru' –batin Kris.

Namun….

"HEY! HEY! MAU KEMANA KAU!" teriak para bodyguard ketika Yixing berusaha menerobos kembali ke arah Kris. Kris menampakan wajah cerahnya. Dan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah berubah pikiran, sayang~?" tanya Kris. Yixing memandangnya dengan kebencian yang sangat mendalam.

"Tidak! Aku melupakan sesuatu…. CUIIHH~" Kris merasakan wajahnya basah, ia meraba pipinya. Apa? Yixing meludahi dirinya….. belum sempat Kris menatap Yixing ia sudah digiring keluar. Kris menampilkan seringaian tajamnya dan tanpa basa-basa menjilat ludah Yixing sampai bersih diwajahnya dengan tangan tanpa rasa jijik.

"Bahkan ludahnya pun terasa manis seperti madu, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa kau, sayang~?" gumam Kris. Teman-temannya hanya tertawa. Salah satunya berteriak kencang.

"Saatnya taruhan dimulai!"

.

**++++XXxXX++++**

.

**Air**mata terus mengenang dipelupuk mata Yixing, ia terlihat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan. Dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya akan sangat menyakitkan bila orang lain akan melihat ia terisak-isak sedih. Ia frustasi, sangat amat stress juga memikirkan tunangannya, Kim Junmyun.

"Hiks… Myunnie.. hiks…" ia tak akan menyangka jika malam itu adalah hari terakhir dimana ia melihat senyuman Junmyun. Ia harusnya mencegah Junmyun kembali ke bar untuk berbincang bersama teman bisnisnya yang ternyata bersengkokol dengan si bajingan.

Semua harapannya bisa menikah dengan Kim Junmyun akhirnya sirna. Akibat perbuatan bejad si gigolo terhadap tunangannya. Yixing masih ingat bagaimana ketika pagi harinya ia ditelepon oleh pihak rumah sakit tentang keadaan Junmyun.

Disana Junmyun kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Ia terus berteriak 'Hentikan! Yixing milikku! Yixing milikku!' Junmyun terus berteriak marah pada semua orang. Bahkan ia juga tak mengenali Yixing juga. Ia terus memukuli semua orang didekatnya sambil berkata 'Mati kau, gigolo! Mati!' yang paling miris adalah keadaan Junmyun. Membuat Yixing terus menangisi pujaan hatinya itu. Walaupun Yixing tahu Junmyun adalah seme yang kuat, tapi bagaimana jika seandainya kau seme lalu diperkosa sebagai uke dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Apalagi terus diancam untuk tetap diam atau uke mu yang akan menanggung penderitanmu. Ya, seperti itulah keadaan Junmyun. Mengenaskan.

Alat vitalnya rusak, lubang anus-nya robek, dan ia trauma. Bukan hanya fisik tapi juga batin. Entah bagaiamana, si gigolo itu membuat Junmyun terus ketakutan dan meneriaki namanya terus dan kapanpun.

"Hiks… Junmyun… maafkan akau… hiks… aku mencintaimu.. hiks…" Yixing terus menangis di depan sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Ya, itu kamar Junmyun. Kedua orang tua Junmyun memutuskan untuk merehabilitasi Junmyun agar kembali seperti dulu. Tak terbayang baiknya orang tua Junmyun yang tidak menyalahkannya dan juga tidak menuntut si Kris sialan itu, padahal Yixing sudah memohon-mohon. Yixing tahu bahwa orang tua Yixing takut jika si gigolo brengsek itu juga menyakiti dirinya serta Junmyun yang meninggalkan secarik note sebelum ia dianiaya oleh Kris.

'Jika terjadi apa-apa padaku, jangan lapor polisi tentang apapun. Si gigolo itu mengancam akan mengambil Yixing. Aku tidak akan rela… jadi biarkan aku yang menderita dan untukmu Ying~ aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku  
-Junmyun kim'

Begitulah tulisannya. Berantakan tulisannya tapi Yixing tahu Junmyun tergesah-gesah. Apalagi dia juga dipukuli sampai babak belur oleh anak buah si gigolo sebelum melakukan kekerasan seksual pada tunangannya.

"Ying~ kau baik-baik saja?" seorang wanita paruh baya menepuk pundak Yixing yang bergetar hebat karena tangisannya. Yixing mendongak dan melihat sang calon ibu mertua menatapnya sedih. Kim Heechul, ibu Junmyun.

"…Hiks.. eommonim.. hiks…" isak Yixing dan segera dipeluk oleh Heechul yang mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan dari calon menantunya. Heechul segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Yixing agar berhenti menangis.

"Stststs… tenanglah.. sayang~ Junmyun pasti kembali seperti semula. Ingat, dia akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu jadi pasti ia akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Dan setelah itu kita hajar gigolo sialan itu… Ying~" bujuk Heechul lembut. Yixing sedikit meredakan tangisannya walaupun ia masih sesegukkan. Ia mengetahui jika calon mertuanya juga sangat amat sedih. Itu terlihat dari gurat-gurat kesedihan yang terlukis diwajah ayunya.

"…. Eommonim.. hiks…. Ini semua gara-gara aku… hiks… bahkan… hiks… aku tidak bisa menikah hari ini… hiks…." Yixing meneteskan air mata mengingat hari ini adalah hari upacara pernikahannya dengan Junmyun. Heechul mengusap air mata Yixing dengan tangan lembutnya dan tersenyum.

"Kita bisa menundanya, sayang~ sekarang kau jenguk Junmyun… kau bahkan belum bertemu langsung dengannya. Ia pasti merindukanmu… sana masuklah…." Pintah Heechul lembut dan segera saja Yixing berjalan dengan lemahnya ke pintu kamar Junmyun. Ia menarik nafas sebelum melihat langsung calon suaminya. "Kau bisa Zhang Yixing, Junmyun gege membutuhkanmu…"

Yixing mengeser pintu kamar itu dan mulai melangkah masuk. Sebelumnya ia sudah menghapus sisa-sisa air mata diwajah cantiknya. Ia tak mau Junmyun melihatnya menangis.

"Yixing… aku akan bersama Yixing… kau tidak boleh mengambilnya… Yixing milikku! Aku miliknya.. yah kan? Aku akan selalu mencintai Yixing … selamanya.."

Sontak Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya mendengar ucapan Junmyun yang lirih. Terlihat Junmyun sedang duduk sembari melihat ke jendela luar. Yixing sudah menduga jika tatapan mata Junmyun kosong.

"M-myunnie.. gege.." gumam Yixing melihat wajah Junmyun yang masih terlihat memar-memar keunguan. Sekuat tenaga Yixing menahan tangisannya melihat belahan jiwanya menatap kosong kelantai tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa penasaran siapa yang datang ataupun merasa ada yang datang.

"Kau tidak boleh! Tidak boleh mengambil Yixingku! Aku mencintainya, mencintainya… ya, Kim Junmyun mencintai Yixing-nya… Yixingnya…" Reflek, tubuh Yixing segera memeluk tubuh Junmyun yang masih linglung. Junmyun tak bereaksi apa-apa, namun ia bereaksi ketika mencium aroma Yixing dari perpotongan leher Yixing "Aroma.. Yixing.."

"Gege… Myunnie gege. Ini aku, aku Yixing… " Menutup matanya agar tak ada satupun air mata yang mengalir adalah pilihan terakhir Yixing setelah mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih tak merasa Junmyun membalas pelukkanya. Seperti dulu, seperti dulu ketika Junmyun selalu memeluknya dan menenangkan dia.

"Yi-y-xing.. mana? Mana Yixing ku?!" sentak Junmyun bereaksi. Yixing melepaskan pelukkannya dan menangkup pipi Junmyun agar bisa melihat kedalam matanya. Junmyun masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya, namun ia agak terhenyak mendengar suara-suara yang ia rindukan.

"Kau lihat… gege. Sekarang didepanmu, ada Yixing-mu" lirih Yixing dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan tunangannya yang sekarang mejadi lebam-lebam. Junmyun bereaksi dan segera mengelus wajah cantik Yixing.

".. Mirip… kau mirip.. Yixing-ku… "

"Tidak! Bukan mirip tapi ini aku.. aku tunanganmu, ge…" lirih Yixing dengan diiringi setetes air mata yang lolos dari pertahanannya. Junmyun membelalakan matanya, ia mulai sepenuhnya tersadar dan mengusap lembut mata Yixing. Gurat kelelahan dan kesedihan terlihat jelas diwajah Yixing ditambah kantung mata yang menakutkan, tidak seperti adiknya Tao yang mengemaskan.

"..Ying~ maafkan aku.. aku tak bermaksud… sungguh..maaf.. aku, aku .. aku di lec –"

"Berhenti, gege! Dengarkan aku, walaupun kau sudah dinodai oleh si brengsek. Kau tetap tunanganku, kau tetap orang yang kucintai, kau tetap Kim Junmyun. Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjagaku, lalu mana…? Katamu kau akan melindungiku… katamu…. Hiks.. hiks.. katamu kau… hiks… mencintaiku…" tangisan Yixing pecah seketika. Ia menutupi wajahnya dan beranjak dari sisi Junmyun yang terlihat bingung antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

'_Bangun, Junmyun! Lihat kekasihmu, dia terluka! Apa karena kau diperlakukan seperti uke, kau akan menyerah! Hey! Kau lebih kuat dari pada seme manapun.. ingat, Yixing yang selalu mengatakannya! Dia membutuhkanmu, bodoh! Kau seme-nya! Kau membutuhkannya, kau menginginkannya menjadi pendamping hidupmu! Lupakan kejadian itu!'_ sebagian jiwa Junmyun mulai menyadarkannya. Sadarlah.

"TUNGGU!" Junmyun bangun walau tatapan matanya masih sedikit linglung. Ia dengan eratnya memeluk tubuh ramping Yixing yang masih menitikan air mata. Benar, Junmyun dekap eratlah pujaan hatimu, kau membuatnya terus bersedih karena keadaanmu yang sangat lemah sekali… bodoh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, bukan? Ying~ aku sadar, sadar sepenuhnya. Terima kasih, sekarang kita mulai dari awal… chagi~" Junmyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kissable Yixing yang sedang menutup matanya. Seolah berputar kembali kenangan buruknya bersama si gigolo, namun ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia lapar. Lapar akan semua yang ada di Yixing, termasuk bibir kissable yang dahulu juga merupakan first kiss-nya.

_Chu~_

Junmyun akhirnya menciumnya! Tanpa ada lumatan agresif, hanya menempel seolah berusaha menghapus jejak menjijikan bersama si brengsek yang mengambil keperjakaannya. Namun ia hanya mau Yixing, hanya Yixing yang mampu membuat dunianya menjadi surga.

To Be Continue

* * *

Author Footnote:

Anyeong! Author gaje ini kembali dengan fanfic yang udah lama d buat tapi gak d post2 -_- aigoo~ gimana? Maaf ceritanya aneh atau ya tuhan! Maybe ini sinetron banget? Huhuhu~ entahlah aku memang gak begitu jago buat ff -_- tapi tetep mau publish :D oke, aku gk maksa buat RCL kok, tapi klo ada yg mau lanjut silahkan aja! AKU TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI /Salto/

Semoga ada ya TT,TT dadahhh~ *tebar kolor chanyeol*


	2. Chapter 2

**STUFFY**

"Jika kalian mulai mengetahui apa itu 'Gigolo' ketahuilah bahwa apapun yang terjadi **mereka adalah bajingan yang sangat tidak berhak disebut manusia.** Mereka itu berbahaya bagi orang-orang yang tak mau terkena maksiat. Namun, mereka akan lebih berbahaya ketika mereka merasakan 'Jatuh cinta' …." Walaupun begitu jika ada sesuatu yang dikehendaki tuhan pada mereka. Semua akan berbalik.

**.**

**++++XXX++++**

**Stuffy © Rocka_baby**

Kim Junmyun | **Zhang Yixing** | Wu Yi Fan

**Rated M** | No NC, only mature content

Drama | Tragedy | **Hurt/Comfort**

**Ba**c**k**s**o**n**g **| **B**e**a**s**t – I**m** S**o**r**r**y**

**Length** | Oneshoot

Yaoi | Bertele-tele | **Typo(s)** | Bad Fic

**Diclameir** | Pure and real my mine

Made | **08.06.13**

**WARNING! OOC! SCRENE OF SINETRON! TYPO(S)! BADFIC!**

**++++XXX++++**

Chapter 2

**Berjalan** pagi hari adalah kebiasaan Yixing. Waktu terus berjalan dan sejauh ini tak ada masalah dengan hidupnya dan juga hidup keluarganya. Ia menjadi seorang 'Istri' dari Junmyun, kebahagian dimana-mana dan yang paling penting adalah sejauh ini tak ada gangguan dari Kris Wu. Gigolo pendosa.

"eo, sudah jam 6 pagi? _Nampyeon_-ku pasti akan mengkhawatirkanku…" gumam Yixing sembari terus berjalan menuju arah rumahnya. Ia pulang tidak dengan tangan kosong, di tangannya terbawa sejumlah plastic bahan-bahan dapur untuk ia masak bersama Junmyun. Lebih tepat Junmyun hanya menganggunya saja.

Messege from Myunnie gege : 25

Miss call : 50

Yixing mengernyit dahi melihat semua daftar panggilan dari sang suami yang sangat overprotective padanya. Junmyun bahkan selalu rela bangun pagi agar ia tak ditinggal Yixing, tapi tetap saja ketiduran dan Yixing pergi untuk olahraga-berjalan-berbelanja sendiri setiap jam 4 subuh. Jadi, kini Yixing mempercepat jalannya agar Junmyun tak memanggil satu kompi tentara angkatan laut, darat, udara untuk mencarinya ataupun berkeliling-keliling seperti orang gila meneriaki namanya.

Setelah berbelok ke sebuah blok dan terlihatlah pagar samping rumahnya, minimalis namun tetap mewah. Juga terdapat sososk tegak yang memakai hoodie di depan pagar rumahnya. Dan sosok itu berlari mendekatinya. Kim Junmyun, suaminya.

"Ying! Kemana saja kau, sayang? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, harusnya kau menunggu suamimu yang tampan ini bangun dulu. Bagaimana ada yang menculikmu? Bagaimana jika ada yang merampokmu? Pokoknya, _Yeobo_… kau harus terus bersamaku jika aku ada dirumah dan akan kutelepon kau terus jika aku berada di kantor. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab dan mengangkat semua pesan dan telep –"

"Gege, kau tak perlu khawatir aku bisa sendiri. dan maaf tak menjawab pesanmu, sungguh aku terlalu serius dalam tawar menawar di pasar ta – "

"YING! AWAS!" Junmyun segera mendorong tubuh Yixing minggir ke pinggir jalan. Dan tepat saat itu Yixing dan Junmyun terhindar dari sebuah mobil van hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan gila di samping mereka.

"Mobil gila! Bagaimana jika dia Yixing-ku!" geram Junmyun emosi dengan masih mendekap Yixing dan belanjaannya. Yixing terpaku dan mencoba menenangkan suaminya dan menyuruh diam sembari memperhatikan van hitam yang tiba-tiba berhenti pas di depan rumah mereka.

"Kenapa mereka berhenti didepan rumah kita, ge?"

"Entahlah"

Tiba-tiba dari dalam van keluar dua orang namja yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi dan masker yang mengangkut sebuah karung plastic hitam besar seperti plastic sampah. Terlihat mereka agak kesusahan membawa sang kantong plastic yang mungkin seorang manusia pun bisa masuk kedalamnya. Tak berapa lama mereka kembali masuk kedalam van dan segera melaju kencang meninggalkan rumah Yixing dan Junmyun dengan meninggalkan karung plastic hitam jumbo di dekat tong sampah.

Rasa penasaran dan sebuah perasaan buruk muncul dari diri Yixing, ia berlari mendekati karung plastic itu, Junmyun hanya berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sejenak pasangan itu mengamati karung plastic besar itu. Kemudian Yixing menarik secari kertas yang menempel pada karung plastic sampah itu.

'Lihatlah, siapa yang menang. Hanya aku.. Dia bahkan lebih mudah ditaklukan'

Tangan Yixing bergetar hebat, lantas ia juga menjatuhkan kertas bertinta merah itu. Segera saja Junmyun mendekap Yixing dan mengelamkan wajah cantik Yixing di lehernya.

"Gege… bisa kau buka, plastic itu?" Junmyun tersenyum tipis menyanggupinya, perlahan ia membuka plastic itu dan seolah tak ada tenaga untuk hidup lagi, kepala Yixing mulai berputar… ia hanya bersandar pada Junmyun yang juga terlihat shock. Yixing mulai mengangis melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

.

.

Sebuah tubuh

.

.

Tanpa busana

.

.

Zhang Tao

.

.

Adiknya!

.

.

Diperkosa…. Dan Yixing tahu siapa yang melakukannya ini pada adik kesayangannya. Junmyun menatap Yixing khawatir.

"Ying~ tao… " belum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, tubuh Yixing limbung dan Junmyun reflek menangkapnya.

"Yixing! Ying!" hanya suara hangat Junmyun yang Yixing dengar sebelum ia kegelapan menguasai jiwa dan raganya. Apakah ini mimpi buruk bagi Yixing? Kenapa semuanya tak berjalan lancar, adiknya.

.

**++++XXxXX++++**

.

**Semua** yang dipikirkan Yixing adalah kesalahan besar! Hidupnya tak akan tenang sebelum bertemu dan menghancurkan pria gigolo yang mengaku mencintainya pada pandangan pertama. Hari ini ia bertekad akan… membantai pria bajingan yang sok-sok an bernama Kris Wu itu.

Pandangannya menyapu rumah besar milik keluarga besarnya. Semua paman, bibi dan para sepupu menginap untuk sementara disini. Sama seperti ia dan Junmyun yang masih shock karena menemukan adiknya dalam keadaan bugil didalam kantong plastic sama.

"INI TAK BISA DIBIARKAN! DIA HARUSNYA KITA LAPORKAN KE POLISI!" teriakan Yixing membahana di ruang tamu. Sontak semua keluarganya memandang kearahnya. Mungkin teriakkannya membuat mereka tersadar akan pikiran-pikiran buruk dalam mengkhawatirkan Tao. Junmyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ying~ tenangkan dirimu… " Ucap sang pemilik senyum angelic. Yixing mengeleng-geleng, ia menyesal. Sungguh, seharusnya ia tak pernah menabrak pria brengsek itu di bar. Dan tidak seharusnya gigolo brengsek itu mengejar-ejar dirinya dengan cara se-rendah ini. Ibu Yixing masih diam membatu di pelukan suaminya -Zhang Kan gin. Sementara bibi Sungmin menaruh sebuah map di meja tamu.

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Ying~ Gigolo brengsek itu ternyata anggota mafia gelap yang melawan pemerintah diluar negeri. Dan dia juga terlibat jaringan yakuza dari Jepang-kanada. aku tak mau keluarga kita kenapa-kenapa jika berurusan dengannya. Nanti paman Kyuhyun dan aku akan mencari solusi untuk melaporkan pada polisi"

Tak terasa Yixing bergidik nyeri mendengarnya. Lantas, ia hanya membuang muka membaca laporan dari seorang detektif yang di sewa keluarganya. Ini gila! Tidak! Si gigolo itu membuatnya gila!

"Aku akan pergi ke kamar Tao" Junmyun mengikuti istrinya yang sekarang bertambah beban kepalanya. Ia merasa tak mampu menjaga Yixing, apalagi setelah menikah dan sebelum menikah. Kehidupan mereka terganggu karena si brengsek yang mengejar-ejar istrinya sebagai mainan.

"Yeobo… maafkan aku yang tak bisa membuatmu bahagia.." lirih Junmyun yang mengenggam erat tangan Yixing. Seluruh implus darah Yixing seakan berhenti mendengar suaminya yang sekarang juga mengambil libur bekerja untuk menemaninya menjaga Tao. Suaminya, meminta maaf.. padahal patutlah dia yang disalahkan akan semua kejadian beruntun yang menimpa dua orang yang ia cinta dan sayangi –Junmyun dan Tao

"…. Ge, kau tak perlu seperti itu. Justru akulah yang harusnya disalahkan. Aku penyebab ini semua, aku yang membawa sial. Bahkan kita belum sempat menghabiskan waktu berdua karena semua masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan dariku… kau pantasnya menyalahkan aku…" sendu Yixing dengan menundukkan kepala, tak menatap langsung ke mata Junmyun. Junmyun menghelang nafas, karena semua ini Yixing-nya selalu tidak berani menatap matanya, seakan ia adalah penjahat.

"… jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, Zhang Yixing! Kau membuatku sedih… sudahlah temui adikmu dan nanti aku akan pergi ke teman Kris dan berbicara empat mata padanya" balas Junmyun sakstis dengan sebuah ciuman kasih sayang yang dihadiahkan ke kening Yixing. Tapi, sejenak Yixing merasa tengang, ia kembali mencerna kata-kata Junmyun.

"Apa?! Kau akan menemui si brengsek!? Tidak akan pernah kau kubiarkan kesana lagi, ge! Sudah cukup kau sedih melihatku, jadi kau tak perlu kemana-mana, cukup disini, disampingku" Yixing beranjak dari sisi Junmyun dan mulai membuka kenop pintu untuk masuk ke kamar adiknya.

"Ayolah, Ying~ aku tak selemah I –"

"Jika kau terus bersih kukuh, kupastikan statusmu sebagai suamiku langsung berakhir karena aku akan menceraikanmu! Jika kau mencoba menemui si brengsek itu, tuan Kim Junmyun" ancam Yixing yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Tao. Dan Bingo! Junmyun terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ancaman yang selalu manjur digunakan Yixing, hanyalah ini.

"Kau…? Ying, bis –"

BLUK!

Yixing menjulurkan lidah meledek sebelum ia menutup pintu langsung di wajah Junmyun yang sedang marah padanya. Terdengar suara umpatan kesal dari Junmyun karena ancaman Yixing yang pasti akan menghantuinya semalaman penuh. Hanya Yixing yang tahu jika Junmyun paling stress jika diancam begitu.

"Nah, sekarang tak ada masalah lagi dengan suamiku yang tampan itu.." gumam Yixing dengan senyum tipis. Namun senyumannya sirna ketika mulai menapaki langkah ke sebuah ranjang. Adiknya, Zhang Tao

'_Ketika jatuh cinta, semua akan kau lakukan demi mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai'_

Begitulah yang Yixing ketahui melihat keadaan mengenaskan adiknya. Tak beda jauh dari Junmyun kala itu. Tapi.. Tao tak sekuat Junmyun, ia seorang yang lemah lembut. Yixing mengelus surai hitam milik Tao. Perlahan Tao bangun dengan wajah datar yang membuat ia semakin menakutkan. Kakaknya mencoba membuat dia kembali seperti semua dengan mengajak bicara. Tao mengerti ia tak sepenuhnya trauma, mungkin hanya menyesuaikan diri dengan apa yang pernah dialaminya. Ia kotor.

"Tao-er… kau mendengar aku'kan? Bicaralah padaku, tuangkan semua yang ada dipikiranmu… bukankah kau selalu bercerita padaku? Ini aku gege-mu, sayang~" bujuk Yixing dengan kasih sayang ia mendekap kepala Tao. Tao masih tak bergeming. Yang pasti ia tak mengeluarkan sebuah ekspresi wajah, walaupun ia masih mengerti dengan jelas siapa yang sedang berbicara denganya.

".. Ge, Tao kotor. Tao sudah tak berharga lagi…"

"Tak ada yang berbicara seperti itu. Kau tetap adikku, adik bungsuku yang selalu manja dan imut dengan kantung mata pandanya. Sekarang, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa… kau tahu maksudku kan… bagaimana kau bisa dinodai seperti ini…" mata Tao memandang Yixing dengan sebuah ketenangan. Ia mulai percaya kembali pada orang. Dan satu-satunya yang kini ia percayai dengan rasa aman adalah Yixing, gege-nya. Bahkan ibunya pun tak bisa memberikan rasa nyaman dan aman seperti Yixing. Tao mengangguk paham dan mulai bercerita dengan kedua tangan saling berkaitan dengan jemari Yixing. Paham, ia harus memberikan sebuah dorongan emosional agar Tao dapat menceritakannya, Yixing kemudian tersenyum manis untuk pertama kalinya.

"sebenarnya, ge. Aku menyukai orang itu… bukan malah aku tergila-gila. Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya kepada Kris Wu, yang kala itu baru kulihat ketika membawamu pulang dari bar. Aku menyadari itu kesalahan, tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Sampai akhirnya, aku sudah tak bisa membendung rasa suka, akhirnya aku pergi ke bar untuk menemuinya dengan alasan membicarakan masalah kau, Junmyun, dan dia…. " Tao berhenti sejenak dan menatap Yixing seolah meminta izin kembali bercerita karena ia ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti… lanjutkan saja ceritamu, didi.."

"Ya, ge.. aku ketika itu benar-benar sangat terpesona pada ketampanannya. Kami akhirnya berbincang-bincang santai dan kemudian tanpa sadar ternyata ia sudah menyodorkanku berbotol-botol gelas wine sampai aku mabuk dan tidak sadar… kemudian, kemudian… saat aku bangun, bukan Kris yang ada dihadapanku… bukan sebuah kamar yang ada dihadapanku… tapi aku berada di mobil bersama teman… teman-temannya Kris dan, dan….. "

"Berhenti! Tak usah kau lanjutkan, aku mengerti… Tao-er, kau pasti sangat terluka…" Tao berhambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Yixing dan menangisi nasibnya yang bisa menyukai orang seperti Kris. Jangan lupakan bagaimana sekarang Yixing mendendam karena Kris berani-beraninya melibatkan adik bungsunya setelah dia mempermainkan hatinya. Yixing menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao agar merasa tenang, terbayang bagaimana mengenaskannya Tao yang dijebak Kris, kemudian diperkosa oleh teman-temannya di dalam mobil lalu dibuang…

"Ta-tapi, ge…. Aku sudah menceritakannya.. kau-kau tak akan melaporkan Kris, bukan? Jangan ge, aku benar-benar mencintai Kris jadi kumohon jangan leporkan dia… aku sudah membujuk eomma dan appa…"

"Tentu, sayang. Apapun yang kau mau…" Yixing sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknya demi melindungi pujaan hatinya walaupun Kris benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta Tao ataupun dicintai. Dia adalah pria biadap!

"Terima kasih, gege" sebuah kenyataan mengenaskan yang didapat dan Yixing tak menyangka bahwa adik kesayangannya lah yang terkena. Bagaimana namja baik dan polos seperti Tao akhirnya memiliki 'Kisah cinta pertama' –nya menyakitkan. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, adiknya yang harus merasakan perihnya… Yixing kini benar-benar diliputi rasa penyesalan karena membuat adiknya seperti ini.

"Tao… aku butuh bantuanmu.."

"..eoh? katakan saja, ge"

"Tahan Junmyun disini sampai aku pulang nanti dan jangan biarkan ada yang tahu aku pergi malam ini"

"Apa? Memang gege mau kemana?"

"Menyelesaikan masalah dengan pangeran brengsekmu…."

.

**++++XXxXX++++**

.

**Hal **yang membuat Yixing kembali ke club malam ini karena harus bertemu dengan Kris Wu. Sebenarnya Yixing juga merasa risih harus ke club ini kembali. Namun, ingat! Ia tak mengenal Kris. Tak mengenal sedikitpun. Yixing tidak pernah berbicara secara formal, mungkin mengenal karena semua masalahnya. Yixing juga tak mempunyai nomor telephone Kris (–sebenarnya Kris memiliki nomornya entah bagaimana caranya ia dapat, namun segera ia menganti nomor) dan juga selalu menjauh dari semua kehidupan si gigolo brengsek itu.

Berbekal membawa tas ransel kecil yang sebenarnya ia bawa untuk menyeledupkan sebuah stick baseball miliknya yang tak terpakai lagi setelah lulus High School. Yixing berjalan di sebuah lorong-lorong melewati deretan kamar yang disediakan pemilik bar. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah ia masuk ke bar, karena ia sudah berteman dengan seorang bartender, jadi ia hanya tinggal mengaku ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Halo, Gege?"

Sebuah nada dering pertanda telepon masuk, telah diangkat Yixing. Nampaknya, Junmyun benar-benar mempunyai ikatan batin dengannya. Buktinya seperti sekarang. Saat Yixing sudah berbohong dengan alasan pergi ke rumah Luhan –temannya dan Tao sudah menahan Junmyun agar tetap bekerja di kantor. Junmyun tetap meneleponnya, Yixing bisa mendengar bagaimana suara khawatir Junmyun menanyainya. Yixing tersenyum.

"Aku tak kemana-mana, ge.. kau tak perlu khawatir, bekerjalah… kau sudah meminta cuti satu bulan penuh, ge! Iya-iya… aku tak akan mengomel lagi."

"….."

"Hmmm… aku tahu kau lembur, tenang saja aku tak akan mengamuk karena ditinggalmu ge! Kau menyebalkan~"

"….."

"Myunnie gege! Aku tak kemana-mana, tenang saja. Iya, aku juga mencintaimu~ sampai jumpa besok Jun mao nae nampyeon~"

Sesudah jaringan telepon itu diputuskan oleh Yixing, ia kembali berjalan. Yixing menghelang nafas, tidak seharusnya ia berbohong pada Junmyun. Tapi ini juga karena Yixing mengkhawatirkan dia dan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Berkali-kali Yixing menutuki dirinya dengan kata 'maaf' ia tak bermaksud berbohong. Ia menjadi orang yang nekad dengan tekad karena mencintai suaminya itu. Yixing belum bisa tenang jika belum menghajar gigolo sialan yang memperkosa suaminya dan adiknya itu.

LOVE ROOM – ROSE DELUXE

Begitulah sekiranya tulisan disebuah plat kamar 'cinta' bar ini. Setelah mengecek kertas informasi dari Xiumin –bartender temannya itu. Yep! Katanya si gigolo itu ada dikamar itu. Yixing tak memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Kris didalam, yang terpenting ia bisa berbicara empat mata dengan si gigolo.

Yixing menengok ke kanan dan kekiri dengan pandangan acuh, seakan dia tidak sedang mengintai jika seandainya ada orang di lorong berlampu remang itu. Sudahkah, disebutkan bawah lorong dengan deretan kamar-kamar berdesain mewah itu beraroma aneh err… seperti… jika Junmyun di sini pasti ia akan mengumpat 'Smell of bi*th' –Yixing setuju tentang hal itu. Berurusan dengan seorang gigolo yang telah menyakiti keluarganya, membuat Yixing harus berpikiran yang tak jauh-jauh dari umpatan-umpatan kotor yang sekarang sering Junmyun atau anggota keluarganya jika sedang membicarakan Kris –si gigolo.

'Untuk apa menunjukan tata karma pada seorang gigolo murahan?' pikir Yixing dan dengan amarah yang menggebu ia langsung menendang pintu kamar itu sampai terbuka. Tak sia-sia dia belajar sedikit jurus wushu dari Tao.

Ia terpaku beberapa saat, melihat apa yang dilihatnya didalam. Baiklah disana ada ranjang kingsize dengan renda-renda kain menutupi sebagian sisinya. Baiklah lupakan ranjang mewah itu tapi lihat yang sedang menidurinya. Si gigolo yang sedang menindih seorang wanita telanjang –sama dengannya yang juga bugil.

Sang wanita meneriaki Yixing yang berdiri di ambang pintung sembari menutupi matanya. 'Oppa!' begitulah teriakannya dan menyebabkan Kris berpaling dari kegiatannya –menindih-mengesek-mengoyang (?)

"Yi.. Yixing?!" sahut Kris dengan langsung bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Yixing yang memalingkan wajah darinya. Ekspresi yang cukup mengejutkan Yixing karena Kris terkejut dengan kedatangannya, dan walau sekilas ia memandang mata Kris. Dapat dilihat kilatan menyesal dan malu dari Kris.

"Aku ingin bicara. Tidak disini. Akan kutunggu di… di.. "

"Ikutilah anak buahku, nanti mereka akan mengantarku ke ruangan untuk berbicara.. Ying~" Yixing segera berbalik arah dan melirik sekilas Kris yang sepertinya sungguh tak malu berdiri dihadapannya berlilitkan selimut.

" … cepatlah sedikit dan urus pelangganmu, pelacur.." sinis Yixing dengan wajah datar. Tanpa memandang kebelakang lagi Yixing berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang menghelang nafas kecewa. Namun ekspresinya kembali berganti ketika berhadapan kembali dengan sang wanita yang menunggunya diranjang.

"Kita lanjutankan"

To Be Continue

Yosh! Hehehe,maaf atas keterlambatan ku ya readersnim TT,TT abis ga ada pulsa modem, haft… padahal udah lebaran -_- so gimana pendapat kalian? Aduh maaf banget ini kalo mulai nyebosenin~ ah aku udah menulis untuk chapter depan kok :D cuman masalah dari modem aja -_- maaf banget ya *bow*

**Thanks to my Oxygen **

**Chenma | Istrinya Suho | Chunsatic729 | babyyming | Senpine | XanDC09 | younlaycious88 | xing mae30 | jinahyoo | Choi Arang | AbigailWoo | Alexara | tirza | SimbaRella | exoo12 | exindira | die mannschaft | xingiemyun | babesuho | juju | KLAIME | Madelene Lexie | tempatkusembunyi | amaxxing | qlue | bereit-wie-nie | oziled | the-dancing-petals |**

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHH /cipok basah/

Udah semua ditulis kan? O_O username kalian bener2 daebak! Daebak karena namanya susah -_- MAAFKAN AKU YG GAK BISA JAWAB SATU2 /tereak di jurang/

Buat yang minta NC, tolong pliss help jebalyooo!~ jangan buat aku bikin itu TT,TT karena ane kagak pernah mau buat NC hahahahaha :D, dan yg masih terombang ambing ini fix KrisLay atau SuLay…. Tadinya mau SuLay tapi tiba-tiba aku dilema ama Kris nya~ jadi tergantung nantinya ~_^

Oke segini aja yaa *BOW* tolong review lagi yaa~ huhuhu~

*Masuk Ke dalam kuburan*


	3. Chapter 3

**STUFFY**

"Jika kalian mulai mengetahui apa itu 'Gigolo' ketahuilah bahwa apapun yang terjadi **mereka adalah bajingan yang sangat tidak berhak disebut manusia.** Mereka itu berbahaya bagi orang-orang yang tak mau terkena maksiat. Namun, mereka akan lebih berbahaya ketika mereka merasakan 'Jatuh cinta' …." Walaupun begitu jika ada sesuatu yang dikehendaki tuhan pada mereka. Semua akan berbalik.

**.**

**++++XXX++++**

**Stuffy © Rocka_baby**

Kim Junmyun | **Zhang Yixing** | Wu Yi Fan

**Rated M** | No NC, only mature content

Drama | Tragedy | **Hurt/Comfort**

**Ba**c**k**s**o**n**g **| **B**e**a**s**t – I**m** S**o**r**r**y**

**Length** | Oneshoot

Yaoi | Bertele-tele | **Typo(s)** | Bad Fic

**Diclameir** | Pure and real my mine

Made | **08.06.13**

**WARNING! OOC! SCRENE OF SINETRON! TYPO(S)! BADFIC!**

**++++XXX++++**

**Chapter 3**.

**Sudah** 2 jam si bajingan membuatnya menunggu disini. Entah apa namanya ruangan ini, yang penting ruangan ini sangat simple dengan ranjang minisize dipinggir dan sebuah sofa cream empuk yang sekarang Yixing duduki.

Beberapa kali Yixing mengirim pesan ke Junmyun yang terus mengkhawatirkannya. Walau kadang-kadang ia suka tersenyum sendiri menbaca pesan dari Junmyun yang lucu. Membuat Yixing serasa kembali pada jaman berpacaran. Mungkin di dalam pesan Junmyun mengatakan jangan kemana-mana. Dan Yixing pasti menjawabnya dengan iya, walaupun ia berbohong. Namun, tak berbohong sepenuhnya. Ia tak akan kemana-mana karena hati dan pikiran Yixing terus berada di Junmyun, meskipun kini raga Yixing tengah pergi ke tempat si bajingan.

Kemudian Yixing memasukkan smartphone-nya ke dalam kantung mantelnya dan sedikit mengeluarkan ujung tongkat baseball-nya jika sewaktu-waktu diperlukan. Sungguh, seberapa lama Kris melayani pelanggannya, sih? Yixing mulai diserang panic untuk besok pagi. Bagaimana si bajingan tak datang? Bagaimana jika besok ia kelelahan dan tak bisa menyambut Junmyun ataupun menyiapkan kopi pagi Junmyun? Bagaimana jika Junmyun mengetahui dia menemui Kris tanpa pengawasannya?

"Maaf menunggu…" Kris datang menghancurkan semua pikiran-pikirannya yang hampir semuanya berisikan Kim Junmyun. Ia memandang datar Kris yang hanya memakai mantel mandi berwarna putih dan berbulu. Heks.. Yixing bergidik melihatnya. Tanpa disuruhpun Kris telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Sampai kau juga melibatkan adikku, brengsek?!" tanya Yixing tanpa basa-basi seolah tak ada yang perlu dibasa-basikan. Kris tersenyum menanggapinya. Sepertinya bagi Kris wajah marah Yixing membuatnya semakin menggoda untuk mencicipinya.

"Apa kau lupa, sayang… aku hanya menginginkanmu, karena sekarang hanya kau yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku mencintaimu…. "

Yixing pun berdiri sambil berteriak. "Persetan, dengan perasaanmu! Jangan bermain-main denganku! Kau pikir aku akan terjerat dengan mulut manismu?! Dan jika memang kau jatuh cinta padaku, begini caramu memperlakukan orang yang kau sukai? Aku bahkan bingung, sebenarnya apa mau.. kenapa kau mempermainkan hidup orang?!"

"AKU TAK PERNAH BERMAIN-MAIN!" kini Kris membentaknya dan berjalan mendekati Yixing. Terlihat pancaran kemarahan dan keseriusan diwajah Kris, Yixing memundurkan langkahnya karena pundaknya telah dicengkram Kris.

"Tidak, tidak… kumohon, breng… maksudku… siapapun namamu, Kris. Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku dengan permainanmu. Aku sudah menikah! Aku memiliki kehidupan yang indah bersama Junmyun –"

"Itu! Karena itu, kau mungkin tak percaya aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu. Semua yang ku lakukan agar kau berpaling padaku. Jika aku merebutmu dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja, apa kau akan mengerti? Kau sudah menikah, kau mencintai dia, kita juga baru bertemu, dan yang paling penting kehidupan kita bertolak belakang…" lirih Kris memandang mata Yixing yang terlihat ketakutan karenanya. Bagaimanapun Kris, ia tetap manusia, ia tetap mempunyai rasa suka dan cinta pada seseorang untuk waktu yang lama ia tak merasakannya.

"… lalu, jika sekarang aku menerimamu apa kau akan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau akan berhenti dari profesimu, pelacur? Tidakkan! Dengar brengsek, kau tinggal lupakan rasa cintamu atau jatuh cintamu. Kau bisa cari orang lain, asal bukan aku… ataupun …. ADIKKU YANG KAU LUKAI! KAU PASTI TAHU DIA MENYUKAIMU!" pandangan lembut Kris tadi berubah dingin kembali. Kris sakit hati mendengar permintaan Yixing yang seperti tidak menghargai perasaannya. Seperti itu adalah sampah tak berharga. Yixing menepis cengkraman Kris dibahunya dan kembali menjaga jarak dengan pandangan tajam.

"… kau bicara sangat menyakitkan, sayang~ dan soal adikmu… maaf`ya, kalau bukan dia yang kusetubuhi. Aku tak menyukainya, jadi ku berikan saja pada teman-temanku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin kau.. hanya kau Ying~ kau itu begitu memikat dan berbeda dengan sikap dan sifatmu yang pemberani.."

Kris mulai maju dan mengunci pergerakkan Yixing di dinding. "Menjauh dariku, brengsek!" teriak Yixing dengan mendorong-dorong tubuh Kris menjauh. Kris tak menanggapinya, ia mulai mengelus pipinya dengan pipi mulus Yixing. "lembut~" bisik Kris yang sekarang seperti melayang padahal baru merasakan kulit pipi Yixing.

Rasa takut menghantui Yixing, ia sungguh takut dengan pria tinggi didepannya ini. Melihat ada cela, Yixing segera menerobos celah dari lengan Kris dan berlari menuju pintu. Ketika dibuka, Yixing membelalakkan matanya didepannya ternyata sudah di jaga para bodyguard Kris.

"Kau tidak bisa lari, sayang~"

Nafas Yixing memburu dan sebelum Kris menariknya dalam pelukannya. Yixing mengelak menuju sebelah ranjang yang terdapat sebuah meja lampu dengan diatasnya ada sebuah pisau buah, entah dari mana.

Yixing mengambil pisau buah itu dan mengarahkannya kelehernya. Kris memekik melihat Yixing yang sangat nekat. Yixing masih mengarahkan pisau itu ke lehernya sembari bergerak menjauhi Kris.

"Jauhi aku sekarang, pelacur! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh tubuhku sedikitpun! Ya, lebih baik aku mati dibandingkan disentuh olehmu!" teriak Yixing yang sekarang berlutut dengan pisau dileher.

"Ying! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tak perlu seperti itu, lagipula mana mungkin kau berani… HEY! HENTIKAN ITU!" teriak Kris lalu ia reflek mendekati Yixing.

"Berhenti disitu, tuan Wu! Sebelum aku benar-benar memotong leherku. Mungkin cara ini berhasil. Kau tak ingin melihatku terlukakan? Lihat bagaimana aku melukai tubuhku!" ancaman Yixing berhasil membuat Kris memijat pelipisnya, kesal. Kris juga tak menyangka, bahwa ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat Yixing terluka. Ada perasaan sesak ketika melihat tetesan darah mengucur dari sela-sela pisau yang Yixing pegang. Kris tak menyangka, Yixing bisa senekad itu karena tak ingin disentuh sedikitpun olehnya. Apalagi melihat posisi Yixing yang berlutut didepannya. Apa semenakutkannya dirinya bagi Yixing?

"Baik, baik! Aku tak mendekat. Jadi berhenti menyakiti dirimu, Zhang Yixing. Sekarang berdirilah…"

"Tidak! Aku akan terus berlutut didepanmu dengan pisau yang terus mengurat kulitku. Sampai kau, sampai kau berjanji padaku. Kau tak akan menganggu keluargaku lagi! kau tak akan mencampuri urusanku lagi!" Kris memicingkan matanya tidak percaya, Yixing bisa membuat ancaman sekaligus perjanjian yang tak bisa menguntungkannya sedikitpun. "Bagaimana?" lanjut Yixing. Kris menghelang nafas frustasi.

"Bagaimana jika begini penawarannya. Malam ini kau harus menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, kemudian malam esokknya kau kulepaskan dan aku tak akan menganggumu juga keluarga tercintamu walaupun aku tetap mengejarmu dan menjadi pengagum rahasiamu?"

"Maksudmu aku harus _one stand night_ bersamamu, begitu? Jawabannya adalah tidak! Jika kulakukan itu sama saja, aku menyerahkan diriku yang masih suci kepadamu. Dan Junmyun suamiku mendapati diriku kotor karenamu?! Tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, brengsek!" ucap Yixing saktis. Kris terdiam… kenapa? Kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya untuk pertama kalinya ini?

"Kau… egois sekali. Jadi kau ingin apa?"

"Lepaskan aku sekarang, jangan ganggu kehidupan dan keluargaku sedikitpun juga! Dan kau boleh mencintaiku atau apapun itu, selama kau tidak mengangguku dan Junmyun. Satu lagi, jangan pernah beranggapan kita pernah bertemu setelah ini, bagaimana?! Cepat jawab!" guratan di leher Yixing semakin dalam dari sudut pandang Kris. Jujur, ini membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Dengan berkacak pinggang, Kris memejamkan matanya frustasi.

"Baik! Pergilah sekarang, buat dirimu jangan terlihat olehku. Sampai aku melihatmu lagi, kupastikan… aku akan mengambilmu. Persetan jika aku mengambil istri orang! Pergilah…" Yixing berdiri dan sedikit demi sedikit menjauhkan pisaunya dari lehernya. Masih ada dua penjaga didepan pintu yang menghalangi Yixing, kemudian Yixing menjadi bingung bagaimana ia keluar? Ia tahu Kris adalah orang yang licik dalam menginginkan sesuatu.

"… layaknya satu ciuman bisa mengurangi rasa penasaranku sekarang…" Kris meraih tengkuk Yixing dengan cepat, namun Yixing tetap mempertahankan wajahnya. Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Yixing. Wajah Kris… wajah Kris saat ini sangat dengannya ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Kris untuk menyentuhnya. Bukan karena sebuah nafsu tapi …. Pandangan itu, Yixing seolah pernah melihatnya. Pandangan terluka yang ditutupi keangkuhan.

Ada yang salah denganku? Disaat aku benar-benar menginginkannya… dia begitu terlihat ketakutan… kenapa begini? –batin Kris, jangan menangis , bisakah? Ketika saat-saat yang Kris inginkan akhirnya pupus, ketika memandang wajah Yixing yang benar-benar ketakutan dan tak menginginkan. Tanpa sadar merengangkan pegangannya di tengkuk Yixing yang menegang. Dan saat itulah….

"Awk!" badan Kris limbung sembari memegangi dada kirinya, dimana pisau buah yang di pegang Yixing telah ditancapkan ke dadanya. Nyeri… sangat menyakitkan. Semuanya tampak buram bagi Kris. Ia tergeletak dengan masih memandang Yixing yang bersembunyi di balik pintu menunggu para penjaganya teralihkan perhatiannya ke dirinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Tuan! Panggil ambulan! Cepat!" teriak salah seorang anak buahnya pada temanya yang berada di samping Kris. Tapi seluruh perhatian Kris teralihkan pada sosok Yixing yang sekarang dengan mudahnya keluar tanpa pengawasan. Yixing memandangnya sekilas dan segera berlari dengan meninggalkan rasa kehancuran bagi Kris

Apa seorang pendosa sepertiku tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Ying~ sebegitu takut dan jijikkah, aku dimatamu? Memang kedengarannya mengelikan, ketika kukatakan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Tapi nyatanya begitu, kau begitu memikat pada pandangan pertama mataku menangkap sosokmu. Dan salahkah aku jika tumbuh rasa cinta yang begitu dalam…. –pikir Kris buram sama seperti pandanganya dan semua rasa sakit di dadanya. Apa ia akan mati?

.

**++++XXxXX++++**

.

**Junmyun **memasuki halaman rumahnya. Sejenak ia berhenti dan mengambil smartphone hitam dari kantung jas-nya. Apa yang salah? Mobil sudah ia parkir di garasi, shif lembur sudah dijalani, kerjasama berhasil, tapi…

"Aishh… wajah ku dekil sekali, padahal aku ingin bertemu Yixing. Sial! Rambutku berantakan pula? Kurapihkan dulu…" Junmyun berkaca di layar smarphone hitamnya itu sembari membenarkan model rambutnya. Entahlah ia sengaja atau tidak menjatuhkan koper kerjanya begitu saja. Wajah lesu kurang tidur dan kantung mata yang menakutkan diwajahnya bisa saja berefek buruk, namun jika dilihat-lihat ia terlihat lebih manly seperti seorang pria sejati yang selalu berkerja keras.. hahaha.

Karena perut yang minta diisi oleh masakan dari sang istri, Junmyun segera melangkah masuk, takut Yixing menunggunya terlalu lama. Samar-samar sudah tercium aroma harum masakan yang mengoda indra penciuman Junmyun. Senyum angelic tersungging begitu saja di wajah tampan Junmyun melihat punggung Yixing sedang memasak didapur.

Berbalut approne ungu favorite-nya, Yixing memasak santai tanpa memedulikan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya akibat pertemuan semalam dengan Kris. Luka sayatan di lehernya sudah ia obati dan sekarang hanya tersisa bekas goretan yang terlihat jelas di leher mulusnya. Baiklah sekarang ia juga bingung jika sewaktu-waktu Junmyun pulang dan melihat bekas luka di lehernya… jadi apa alasan dimana luka itu dibentuk? Yixing bahkan terlalu pusing untuk membuat alasannya yang masuk akal.

"Ahh… air panas sudah siap, sekarang… tentu saja kopi cappuccino!" dengan tangan kanan memegang ceret air panas, hampir saja Yixing menumpahkannya ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkar pas di pinggangnya yang ramping. Tak sempat Yixing berteriak jika ia akhirnya sadar siapa yang memeluknya, belum lagi deruan nafas dalam yang mengelitik leher sensitifnya.

"Rajin sekali, Nyonya. Kim kita…. Heumm… senangnya yang menjadi suaminya~" hidung Junmyun terus saja mengecupi tengkuk leher Yixing, sementara Yixing menegang takut jika Junmyun mneyentuh area samping lehernya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tuan insiyur muda Kim seharusnya mandi sebelum menyentuh istrinya, apalagi dia sudah lembur semalaman dengan para nyamuk.. jadi hyungie…. Kau harus mandi!" geram Yixing sembari melepaskan pelukan Junmyun yang terus menempel seperti prangko yang diselingi tawa hangat. Bagi Junmyun suara omelan Yixing ada lagu terbaik menjalani hari. Padahal jika orang lain mendengarkan, pasti lebih baik kalian melihat seorang Zhang Yixing Kim Yixing yang pendiam dengan ekspresi flatnya.

"Kim Junmyun! Lepaskan aku sekarang atau kau tak dapat jatah sarapan, makan siang, makan ma –" Chup~

"Baiklah… sayang~" Yixing merabah pipinya yang menghangat. Pipi yang suka dicium Junmyun itu merona merah semerah apel. Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar tersadar kembali sebelum sang ceret air panas menjadi dingin.

.

**++++XXxXX++++**

.

"**Hyungie**~ matikan saja lagu ini, aku tak menyukainya! Benar-benar seperti sedang menonton film lawas abad pertengahan saja… " keluh Yixing disela-sela acara makan mereka. Sementara Junmyun yang sudah mandi, hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Apanya yang salah? Ini hanya lagu dari Ludwig Van Beethoven, Fur elise. Kau ini, bukannya menyenangkan mendengarkan lagu klasik saat pagi? Lebih tentram seperti bangsawan-bangsawan" Yixing hanya mencibir mendengar jawaban suaminya yang memang mempunyai noble-complex. Belum lagi jika Yixing terus memperpanjang selera Junmyun yang freak lagu klasik. Pasti Junmyun akan menghubung-hubungkan dengan kehamilan! Demi tuhan! Yixing pasti akan tersedak jika Junmyun terus berbicara seperti itu.

"Lagu klasik bisa menjadi perangsang kecerdasan otak bayi, Ying~ nanti pasti anak kita pintar seperti aku dan tampan seperti aku jika lahir"

"Apa? Aku tak bisa hamil, hyung~ lagipula memang aku tidak tampan dan tidak pintar?" balas Yixing dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Walaupun tahu Yixing melakukan itu karena kesal, namun dimata Junmyun itu terlihat imut sekali. Pandangan Junmyun tak pernah pindah dari objek didepannya itu walaupun pemandangan disamping rumahnya terlihat menyenangkan. Mereka melanjutkan makan sebelum nanti Junmyun _hibernasi _( sebutan Yixing ) dan Yixing kembali dengan pekerjaan rumahnya atau juga berurusan dengan tanaman-tanaman di taman belakang miliknya.

"Kau itu namja cantik Ying~ dan juga kita bisa memiliki anak karena kita akan mengadopsinya. Aku akan menyerahkan padamu rencananya yang terpenting kita memiliki anak dan kau …. Yang terobsesi pada anak kecil ini memiliki seorang anak" sontak Yixing menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Junmyun tak percaya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di kepalanya. Benarkah, ia boleh mengadopsi anak?

"Omo! Nampyeon-ku ini sangat baik hati~ baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku akan mengadopsi seorang bayi! Yeay~ aku akan jadi _appa_!"

"_Eomma_, Ying~ kau _eomma_nya" Koreksi Junmyun.

"Iya, iya … tampan!"

"Ishh, kau ini~ jika sudah dikabuli bermintaannya baru kau memuji-muji suamimu ini" Yixing menanggapinya dengan senyum manis yang menampilkan kembali cekungan manis lesung pipitnya. Kawaii~ Junmyun tertegun sejenak dan menelan ludah. Sampai kapan Yixing akan menunda bulan madunya?

Selintas Yixing melupakan kejadian semalam dan sepertinya Junmyun tak melihat ada sesuatu yang salah, berarti ini saatnya ia melancarkan aksi rajukannya. Dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba serius, Yixing mengutarakan niatnya untuk bekerja kembali.

"Apa? Kau ingin bekerja kembali, Ying~"

"Eumm… tentu saja, aku ini kan laki-laki juga dan …. Aku akan kembali meneliti tumbuhan-tumbuhan langka"

"tumbuhan langka? Tidak, Ying~ kau akan menjadi professor tumbuhan begitu dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ishh,… hyung, ayolah aku kan sudah kuliah jurusan kehutanan dan pertanian dengan susah payah, kemudian haruskan ilmuku dibuang-buang? Pokoknya aku ingin bekerja… baiklah kalau kau tak setuju, aku bekerja di hutan… bagaimana aku membuka toko tanaman hias yang berisi bunga-bunga dan pohon hias? Itu baru ide bagus!" rajuk Yixing.

"Penjual bunga? Kedengaran hal yang cukup manusiawi untukku dan ya, itu bukan ide yang buruk, namun sangat buruk! Apa kau lupa, bagaimana penyakitmu? Aku tak mau, kau – APA ITU?!" Yixing tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Junmyun berteriak dan menunjukan wajah histeris. Cukup, ia melihat sekarang Junmyun mendekatinya dan mengusap area… area … lehernya…

"Ter-terluka? Lehermu terluka, Ying~! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?!" sekarang Yixing diliputi rasa takut, ketika Junmyun mulai membentaknya dengan terus memegangi lehernya yang perih sama halnya dengan darah yang setetes demi setetes kembali keluar. Belum sempat Junmyun bertanya lagi, suara pintu bel mengagetkan mereka.

"Akan kubuka, dan urusan kita masih belum selesai, sayang~" ucap Junmyun lembut dengan sebuah kekhawatiran mendalam terlihat dimatanya saat ia mengelus pipi Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apa lagi sekarang?

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Thanks to my Oxygen **

**Xing mae30 | senpaice | Alexara | Fanxingege | istrinya suho | chunsatic729 | chenma | SimbaRella | AbigailWoo | XanDC09 | jinahyoo | tirza | Choi Arang | qlue | oziled | ang always | ExileZee | amaxxing | HamsterXiumin | xiaoming | isyarahfeni | shakeyshake | CuteEvil300799**

Holla semuanya! maaf karena membuat kalian benar-benar harus menunggu lama *bow* aku disini terlihat seperti orang yang suka PHP ya -_- ahh, jinjjayo.. pokoknya maafkan aku yang suka nista akan keterlambatan mengepost chap karena tugas sekolah yang semakin gak berprikemanusiaan itu dengan bejatnya selalu ditimpakan ke saya TT,TT bisa apa cobaa saya?

Oke, makasih yang masih mau review ff ini!~ Jeongmal gomawoyo! Tadinya kehilangan feel gegara nyeliat si papi suho crossdress jadi yeoja dan nyedance girls day something! Omg! Kenapa gak yixing coba? Atau kai? 2 uke favorite sayaaa!

Tapi, tapi pokoknya saya nyakak klimaks banget liat si suho! For god sake, dia itu mukanya emang imut tapi… pas liat kakinya broo berotot semuaa *ini agak serem emang* dan tiba-tiba sekelibat ide aja pengen gue lampiasin di suho di ff ini DIA DITINGGAL YIXING! BIAR SYUKURIN! Huhuhu~ aku maunya Yixing sama Kris.. tapi dia udah go away TT,TT nyenes semua couplenya mommy yixing~

Aduh, maaf curhataan gaje yang gak bermanfaat ini, abis aku kekurangan temen se fujoshi TToTT …

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH REVIEW! COULD YOU REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASE *CRY HARD***

**[Notice] Aku berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya dengan para readers yang dari chap 1 sudah review, dan readers-readers baru yang lain salam kenal ya^^ I hope you enjoy with my fics, dan untuk para siders tolong review kali ini bisa tidak? I always waiting your comment *bow* **


End file.
